When You Wish Upon a Star
by purtyinpink71121
Summary: I smile and snuggle a little closer to James. If all of this happend because I wished upon a star, I really should make a habit of that.' Fluffy little oneshot about Lily and James down by the lake... please R&R!


**When You Wish Upon a Star**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize... (no shit...)

**A/N: **Another random, fluffy oneshot by me! Woot woot! So I hope you like it! Please read it and review at the bottom!

XOxoXOxoXOxoXO

The lake is really pretty at night. The moon is high in the sky, and it casts a beautiful light around the grounds. And of course, it is reflected in the lake, a big, round circle of light. But not a full circle– I'm not dumb enough to go out at night during the full moon. I do know about Remus, after all, even though he doesn't even know I do.

I know you are probably wondering why on Earth I am out on the grounds, looking out at the lake in the middle of the night. Well, I just have two words to say about that... James Potter.

Lately he has been changing, almost growing up. And I've been starting to kind of... mildly... like him? Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I'm head over heels for the guy.

He doesn't know it of course, and I don't intend to tell him anytime soon. You see, James Potter used to like me, at least that's what he said, but not anymore. Nope. He's finally moved on.

Okay, so, he hasn't actually _moved on._ I mean he doesn't have a girlfriend or anything. But he hasn't asked me out once this year. And compared to the two to three times a day that he used to, this is quite a jump.

So, James Potter is the reason why I'm sitting outside in the dark, staring at my reflection in the lake and thinking about my hopeless situation. You see, I'm head girl to his head boy this year, and I really couldn't take another second in such close quarters with James Potter (we share our own common room).

I tore my eyes away from the water's glimmering surface to look up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly, and one lone star glimmered down at me.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight..." I murmured into my knees. I forget the rest of the rhyme, but I know it ends with me making a wish. I close my eyes and wish that James will like me the way he used to say he did. I sigh and open my eyes, turning my attention back to the lake. I jump in surprise when I see James's face reflected in the lake. I turn around to look at him, and he smiles kindly down at me.

"Are you cold?" he asks, gesturing to the cloak he had in his hand. I shrugged, but apparently that was yes in Potter-land, because he threw the cloak over my shoulders and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing down here so late?" he asks me. I shrug again.

"Just thinking," I answer, pulling the cloak he brought me tighter around my shoulders. I hadn't really noticed it before, but now that he mentioned it, it is rather nippy out here.

"What about?" he asks, laying down on his back and staring up at the sky.

"Just... things..." I answer vaguely. He turns his eyes to me, and looks at me quizzically.

"Well, that clears a hell of a lot up," he says sarcastically. I smile and lay down next to him on the grass, still clutching the cloak tightly around myself.

"It's kind of a long story," I say.

"I've got all the time in the world," he says. I smile softly. I look at him for a moment, contemplating whether I should go into detail. He turns his eyes to look at me briefly and I decide to just go for it. You would too if you were looking at those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Well, there's... this boy," I say. Instantly his eyes snap away from me, and I can almost feel his body tense up for a moment before he relaxes again.

"Boy? What is he, a first year?" he asks. I laugh.

"No. He's a seventh year," I say. He nods pensively.

"So what about his boy?" he asks after a moment's hesitation.

"Well... I've just been... thinking about him more than usual lately," I say. A frown flickers across his face for a moment, and he closes his eyes.

"Do I know this boy?" he asks.

"I'd say so," I answer with a smirk.

"Well, whoever he is, he's lucky. The luckiest guy in the world," James murmurs. My heart stops for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask. Is it possible that he still likes me? I mean he did seem upset when I mentioned liking someone, seeing as he doesn't know it's him.

He doesn't say anything right away, and for a moment I don't think he is going to. But he does, and I swear I'll never forget it.

"He's lucky, because he won your affection without even trying. I'd been trying for three years, and you still don't notice me," he said softly. I smile, and look towards him, and then a sudden thought comes to my mind, one I felt the need to voice.

"James, why did you stop asking me out?" His smile seemed to falter for a moment before he turned his head to look at me.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. Gosh! Why can't this guy just answer a question?

"Because! James, you spent like three years chasing after me, as you just said, then one day you just decide to stop. I mean seriously, what is that about? Am I really that easy to get sick of?" I ask, turning my whole body to face him and propping myself up on my elbows.

"No, Lily, you are not easy to get sick of. And I'm not sick of you, you were sick of me, so I decided to stop bothering you all the time. It wasn't getting me anything except a few bloody noses, so what was the point in trying?" James snaps. I look down, and suddenly realize just how horrible I've been to him all these years. It all comes flooding back to me. Frankly I'm shocked he'll even talk to me anymore.

"I'm sorry, James," I say, not looking him in the eyes.

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who's been bugging you for three years straight. So, I'm sorry too," he answers. He opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it again a few times, before he finally says my name. I look up at him with confusion.

"Lily," he starts to say, but stops again, "Lily... I..." he sighs and looks down, "never mind,"

"What James?" I ask, thoroughly interested in what he was going to say, "What is it?"

"It's nothing. Look, I've got to go now, it's getting kind of late, so..." James says, starting to stand up.

"Stay," I nearly shout at him, before lamely adding, "Please?" He looks at me for a few moments, as if deciding what he should do, and finally sighs and lays back down on the grass next to me.

"Alright," he says. I smile and turn so I'm on my back next to him again, looking up at the night sky.

We stay in silence like that for quite a while, with me every now and then casting a glace at James. His eyes are closed, and he looks like he's asleep. I smile softly and scoot a little closer to him, resting my head on his chest.

"Lily?" he mutters in my ear. A shiver spreads throughout my body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I say, hastily trying to move off of him. However, I feel something holding me to him and look down to see his arm wrapped around my waist.

"You didn't, I wasn't asleep," he answers.

"Oh," I say, before hesitantly settling back into his arms.

"James, what would you say if..." I start to say, but stop myself just in him. I turn my head to look at his, and see his hazel eyes fixed on my green ones.

"What?" he asks gently.

"What would you say it... I said... I liked you?" I ask softly, my heart beating so fast I'm sure he can feel it in such a close proximity.

"What did you just say?" he asks, slowly sitting up and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything," I answer quickly, scrambling out of his hold and standing up.

"Lily," I hear him call to me. I turn around slowly and see he's now standing up as well.

"Yes?" I ask him, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. But he doesn't say anything. Instead he just takes a few steps toward me and gently grabs my arms, pulling me closer to him.

I stare into his eyes for a moment, before I see him hesitantly close the gap between us, softly kissing me on the mouth. I smile and kiss him back, putting my arms around him. However, after what seemed like no time at all, he pulled away, both of our hearts pounding, and both of our breathing ragged.

I open my mouth and sputter a few random noises, looking at him. He gazes back at me questioningly, as if asking if it was okay that he just kissed me or if I was going to spaz out and kill him. I smile and lean forward, kissing him again.

When we pull away, I smile at him, and he gladly returns the smile.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he says, laughing slightly. I smile and sit back down on the grass. He does the same, and soon we are lying down again, looking up at the stars.

I lean my head against his chest, and he once again wraps his arms around my waist, holding me to him. I can feel sleep trying to grab me as I lay there, and I know that we should probably go in, but I decide against it. I snuggle a little closer to him and a feel a smile tug at my lips. If all of this happened because I wished upon a star, I should really make a habit of that.

XoxoXOxoXOxoXO

Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! REVIEW!!


End file.
